


Лайфхак

by JulinaPallod



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulinaPallod/pseuds/JulinaPallod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Марку нравится находить нестандартные решения повседневных проблем. Даже если это и не нужно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лайфхак

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lifehack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526812) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



Проектор перестаёт работать на третий день лекций Марка. Он обращается в ремонтную службу, но прибор не работает и на следующий день, так что Марк просто встаёт на стол, чтобы посмотреть на это. После того, как он открыл крышку ключами (отвёртка не потребовалась), увидеть порванный провод было не очень тяжело. Марк распрямляет скрепку, вставляет её вместо недостающего участка и включает проектор.

 - Что-то не так, профессор Уотни? – спрашивает первый из пришедших студентов.

Проецируемая картинка выходит яркой и чёткой.

 - Не-а, – отвечает Марк. – Всё о’кей.

***

Марк не покупает  стаканы, он просто съедает варенье из старых банок. Они достаточно хороши, и у них есть стеклянные крышки.

Марк почти покупает ручной блендер [1], пока не понимает, что это было бы расточительно.  У него есть венчик и шуруповёрт, в конце концов.

Марк в течение месяца собирает пластиковые бутылки из-под молока, затем режет их пополам, заполняет землёй и устанавливает в каркас в качестве огородика.[2]

Петля на ноутбуке Марка разламывается, но сам ноутбук в порядке, так что Уотни просто нарезает прозрачного пластика и клеит его наподобие рамы, соединяя вместе, так что –

 - Ты понимаешь, что просто мог купить новый ноутбук, -  говорит Мелисса.

 - Но сейчас это здорово работает, - Марк наклоняет экран ноутбука вперёд и назад, ухмыляясь Мелиссе и тому, как менялось видео у неё. Пластик зловеще скрепит, и улыбка Марка становится напряжённой. – Возможно, нужно ещё немного клея.

 - _Я_ куплю тебе новый ноутбук.

 - Не надо, - отвечает Марк.  – Я обхожусь.

Мелисса выглядит обеспокоенной, и она наклоняется к своей камере так, что её лицо становится большим на экране Марка:

 - Ты не должен обходиться, - говорит она. – Ты больше не в опасности, не так ли? Ты просто можешь пойти в магазин и купить всё, что тебе нужно.

 - Я знаю.

 - Ты больше не на Марсе.

 - Я знаю. Просто… Это весело, понимаешь? У меня есть проблема, я решаю эту проблему. Это легко. Всё остальное на Земле довольно сложно.

 - Например?

 - Закупка продуктов, - перечисляет Марк. – Деловые бумажки, налоги. Люди.

Мелисса довольно долго на него смотрит.

 - Я не травмирован [3], - не выдерживает Марк.

 - Да.

 - Ну ладно, может быть, чуть-чуть. Но я справляюсь.

Пластик выбирает этот самый момент, чтобы отклеиться, и экран ноутбука сваливается назад. Марк, морщась, наклоняется вслед за ним.

 - Что, если я куплю тебе 3D-принтер? – Спрашивает Мелисса, глядя в потолок. – Или это слишком высокотехнологично?

 - Это было бы круто, - отвечает Марк. – Спасибо.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Immersion_blender - примерно вот так.
> 
> [2] – Понятие не имеет чёткого перевода на русский, поскольку данное явление распространено большей частью в Европе и Америке, где нет традиции приобретать землю и выращивать на ней сельскохозяйственные культуры для собственного пользования, т.е. дач, садоводств и проч. Используется для выращивания т.н. «кулинарных трав» (специй) – лука, чеснока, базилика и т.д. Выглядит «herb garden» примерно так:  
> https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-yX19K--hypk/UYvF4taSDXI/AAAAAAAAFVI/avpF9PMciOQ/s1600/HerbGarden1.jpg
> 
> [3] – «traumatized» - находится в шоковом состоянии после психической травмы


End file.
